


Sleepy Serenade

by Lucifers_Trash_Stash



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 15:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16894998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifers_Trash_Stash/pseuds/Lucifers_Trash_Stash
Summary: Your boyfriend Eddie often has horrible nightmares, so it's up to you and Venom to calm him down.





	Sleepy Serenade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kijilinn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kijilinn/gifts).



> A short drabble I wrote with the prompt “I love this song”

The bed shifts again next to you, prompting you to finally open your eyes a crack to see what it was. As your eyes adjusted to the inky blackness, your boyfriend Eddie tossed and turned beside you. With a sigh, you snuggled up close to him. This was a frequent habit of his, and at this point you were used to it.

He stirred as you curled up and spooned him with your body. Eddie grumbled half asleep apologies but you hushed him softly, running your hand over his chest in soothing circles to help calm him. He relaxed into your touch, but still remained tense. You knew he felt guilty about waking you up, but you didn’t mind being here to take care of him. It made you feel important, knowing that Eddie valued what you did for him so much.

On the other hand, there was always the one grouchy complainer. _ **“We need sleep Eddie,”**_ Venom grumbled, his head materializing out from Eddie’s shoulder. _**“We can’t be at our peak performance without rest. What if something were to happen and we-”**_

“You think I can’t sleep on purpose just to spite you?” Eddie spat back.

You hushed them both, reaching out your hand to stroke Venom’s face as he leaned into it, almost like a cat would. “Both of you quiet. Now isn’t the time for getting upset. Just relax, and sleep will eventually come.”

Eddie sighed but said nothing. Venom stared at you almost pathetically. He hated it when Eddie woke up in the middle of the night, if only that it meant that he was awake and was itching to get up and do things even if his host was not. Leaning forward, you gave a peck on Venom’s cheek before doing the same for Eddie, the affection helping to soothe them.

Venom ended up nestling around your neck, breathing gently as he watched you grab your phone and squint at the bright screen before turning it down. Eddie’s late night tossing and turning sessions had become so common anymore that you had a ritual that you followed to help with his insomnia. You opened up your phone and found the playlist you had made of soothing songs that you would play at a low volume as a way to lull him to sleep.

You had done this before in the past when you had trouble sleeping, or simply to enjoy the quiet of night punctuated by the sweet sounds of melodious songs. The dark was the perfect place to listen to music, and it never took you too long to doze off that way.

As you pressed the shuffle button, Eddie turned over and draped his body across yours, his head resting on your chest. You smiled and wrapped your arms around him, rubbing his back as the familiar guitar chords began to play.

“Rhiannon rings like a bell through the night, and wouldn’t you love to love her?” you hummed along with the lyrics. “Takes to the sky like a bird in flight, and who will be her lover?”

Eddie let out a deep sigh as he let his body sink further into you. Your fingers found his hair and you gently massaged the base of his neck all the way up to the top of his head as you continued to hum along.

As if on queue, Venom let out a low gurgling whine as he butted his head against your hand. You giggled, the action reminding you of a jealous cat who would sit in the corner after watching its owner pet another cat. Giving the same attention to Venom, you let your hand curl under his chin and scratch your nails along his jawline, earning you a sound that resembled a purr.

As Venom settled in beside Eddie, he let out a soft moan. _**“We love this song,”**_ he said.

You smiled, continuing to hum along. You hadn’t really expected Venom to appreciate any of these songs, much less anything by Fleetwood Mac. But as Eddie’s insomnia continued on, the longer and longer Venom was exposed to these new things. It made you happy that he began to enjoy some of them and feel comfortable with other customs here on Earth.

“Taken by, taken by the sky.” Eddie’s breathing began to slow, his arms becoming limp around you. “Dreams unwind, love’s a state of mind.” It wasn’t long before his breathing softened as the playlist continued on.

Venom slowly began to meld back into Eddie’s skin, but not before nuzzling your cheek once more as a good night kiss. You rubbed the spot where Venom materialized into Eddie with loving strokes. It wasn’t long after that that your head began to droop alongside your lovers, following them into sleep close behind as the songs continued to play.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to keep up with me you can check me out on tumblr @lucifers-trash-stash :D


End file.
